


Selenophile (Life begins at night)

by Seidraikiri



Series: Silver & Blonde [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alleys and silent roads, Bubbly!Naruto, Dark Alleys, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia!Kakashi, Naruto is unable to close his big mouth sometimes, Promises and Deals, Selenophile, Selenophilia, birthday fic, but Kakashi loves it, mentioned binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidraikiri/pseuds/Seidraikiri
Summary: “Oh?” The larger man stepped forward and grasped his tanned hand harshly and pulled him forward until their chests brushed against each other. “Well, I was going to be more… what’s that word? Kind? Understanding?” his eye sparkled playfully, “Aaa, I remember… I was going to be more considerate you know?”Naruto bites his lower lip and tries to look away still embarrassed at his big mouth and also, because he no longer knew what do. Looking at the man made him nervous, knowing that red eye was looking at him made him shake and knowing that the grasp on his hand would never loosen made him give up hope of ever getting away.





	Selenophile (Life begins at night)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pervert_thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervert_thoughts/gifts).



> Hullo everyone =]. (I finally published something after... 2 months? Sorry for that -- and also not updating...)  
> But anyway, this fic is a birthday present to my onee-chan (pervert_thoughts-- check out her stories too!)
> 
> It's a bit shorter than I wanted it, but I think it ended well. I might expand on it probably, or not. 
> 
> But enjoy!

Night walks were the pleasing.

The sun had gone into its slumber, the air was now cool and the moon sparkled in the dark blue sky. It was best to walk at night-time anyway, less people, less noise; just silence. The ever consistent chirp of crickets and the loud hoot of an owl from the high trees. But he wasn’t walking for the weather or temperature or silence, he was walking for the view. Serene and bright, the moon shimmering an orris-silver and he simply loves it. The streets are clear and he’s alone. He likes this, long walks into the night.

Zig-zagging between alleys and turns, Naruto chuckles to himself as he tries to keep the moon in his peripheral view. It’s amusing, he’s chasing the moon and he can’t stop.

He takes turns and alleys (some that he doesn’t even know, but he doesn’t care) so lost in his moment of childish glee and freedom. He enters dark alleys, shady alleys, rich alleys filled with cars and jumps over garbage cans. He jumps over fences and walls, bushes and a few cats. He can feel the wind in his face, and he laughs loud and booming. The most widest of smiles on his face as he stops, to stare and admire the large, silver moon.

* * *

 

Some turns, however, should not be made. And Naruto realizes that he’s being watched. The dragging footsteps are not his, the smell of smoke surrounds him and he can feel the eyes bearing holes into his back. He knows, that what he should do now is run. But he can’t, because he knows they’ll chase him. They can sense and _smell_ his fear, they can see his shaking hands and how his eyes are constantly shifting to look around him, he’s not going to stop either. He doesn’t have his pocket knife with him (not that it would help him, but he wasn’t one to go down without a fight). So, he tries to act normal. Except, that doesn’t really work when a man steps in front of him, stops and leans forward, their faces only inches apart.

Then a smug grin places itself on the man’s moonlit face, “Lost? This isn’t a place for boys like you,” his red eye twinkles with amusement as Naruto stutters and backs away. “And not to mention, you are in my alley.”

Blonde lashes blinked repeatedly, trying to rid of the tears threatening to flow. “You-Your a-alley?”

A nod of the head and the gleam of red eyes had Naruto stepping back quick, “I-I didn’t know, I’m sorry. I won’t come here again.” his large blue eyes look around them quickly and back into the other man’s red eye and swallows slowly, “I-I promise.”

“Promise huh?” The silverette had heard that word countless of times, such a useless word, yet so used. A fake agreement that was unlikely to be fulfilled. But he wasn’t a fool. “Well, how about… I make you a promise?”

The blonde blinked in confusion and raised one of his eyebrows in curiosity, “Wh-what for?” It came out squeakily and much more softer than he expected it to be, not demanding like he had planned.

“Well,”—a deep chuckle of amusement escaped his lips—“as I said; my alley, so my rules and my decision. Sounds fair eh?”

“No it doesn’t! I said I didn’t mean to come into this stupid alley of yours!” he exclaimed stubbornly and loudly and then quickly stumbled back when several more men appeared out of nowhere or stepped out of the corners and shadows. _Mafia, I fucking got caught by a mafia group, just great, say good-bye to your life you dumb-dumb._

“Oh?” The larger man stepped forward and grasped his tanned hand harshly and pulled him forward until their chests brushed against each other. “Well, I was going to be more… what’s that word? Kind? Understanding?” his eye sparkled playfully, “Aaa, I remember… I was going to be more considerate you know?”

Naruto bites his lower lip and tries to look away still embarrassed at his big mouth and also, because he no longer knew what do. Looking at the man made him nervous, knowing that red eye was looking at him made him shake and knowing that the grasp on his hand would never loosen made him give up hope of ever getting away.

“But now… Well, I’m going to—be—quite—the—opposite,” he punctuated each word with a moving closer to the blonde’s face, their lips brushing each other and breathes mingling as one exhaled in fear and the other, from the look in his eye, lust and mirth.

Naruto could feel a sob building up in his throat, but before he knew it, he was in the man’s arms as his legs went weak and a strong hand hit his shoulder blade.

* * *

 

There was a low mummer of ‘he’s come to, boss’ when Naruto’s eyes fluttered open. Then, there was a dip, of what felt like a mattress, of a body sitting on the fabric he was lying on next to him.

“You took long,” was his wonderful greeting as he opened his eyes to look at his captor. He felt his lips wobble as felt the bindings at his feet and hands. He was never leaving, not until the man before him was done.

“Sorry, I’m not used to being hit on the shoulder blade.” he responded quickly and a bit of courage. He blinked in surprise as the silver-haired man’s lips broke into a small grin and he chuckled in his own surprise.

“I like you, you’re not afraid to speak your mind. I might just go easy on you now.” He moved closer and smirked before once again; brushing their lips against each others and licking the sides of his lips.

Eyes widening as the man straddled him and he heard the snap of a door tried to push away. But was held still and watched as the man undid his binds. Naruto felt his heart pound violently and he could feels that sickening and dawning feeling in his gut.

“Calm down, I’m not going to fuck you or rape you.” Rolling his eyes, the man stood and smiled. “I just want you to be my... lover for months and then you’re off the hook. Or the promise if you prefer to think of it like that.”

“What makes you think I’ll do it?” rubbing his hands too soothe the pain, Naruto looked up into his red eye challengingly.

“A promise is a promise, sweetheart. And plus, my rules and my decisions remember?” He tapped the blonde’s forehead and pulled a shirt on, “Kakashi, by the way.” was muttered as he buttoned his shirt.

“What?” Naruto asked in confusion and blushed when the older man looked straight into his eyes and shook his head.

“It’s my name, I know yours and now you know mine. I can be fair.”

“How do you know my name?”

“I know my a lot of things kid.”

“You’ve been stalking me?”

Kakashi blinked and then looked away, “Maybe, maybe not.”

Naruto blinked back and cocked his head in curiosity as the man fell back onto the bed and hummed to himself as he turned on the television.

_Well, at least I ain’t dead… yet anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> (I hope you liked it onee-chan <3)
> 
> \---  
> Feedback is highly appreciated y'all =]!  
> (I also belong to a kakanaru server if y'all are interested? If you are, just pm me on discord: Seidraikiri#1038)


End file.
